


We All Know Who's Best: Slytherin

by JasmynCameron



Series: We All Know Who's Best [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, F/M, Muggles, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slytherin, Stranger Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 15:10:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14673708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasmynCameron/pseuds/JasmynCameron
Summary: Four Hogwarts alum try to prove why their house is best. This story contains mild non-con.





	We All Know Who's Best: Slytherin

“Well,” said Colin Creevey, looking around at the others at the table. “Can’t top that, can you? How many of you have fucked a beautiful witch within ten minutes of meeting her and had her shouting your name and coming around your knob?”

“Your account was better than I would have expected,” replied Blaise Zabini. “However, as I said before, nothing bests a turn with a Slytherin, especially if that Slytherin is me.”

“I have to admit, mate, your story had much less of you giving yourself the thumbs up in the mirror than I thought it would, seeing as how you’re a Gryffindor,” said Cedric Diggory, who was seated at the table as well, sipping a pint.

“He could have been avoiding the Recrespim, I suppose,” inserted Luna Lovegood, the fourth and final wizard at the table. “Impressive for you to notice them, Colin, especially because noticing things is not always a skill of yours.”

“Er, thank you, Luna,” replied Colin, who was drinking from a souvenir Scottish National Quidditch Team cup. “And anyways, I don’t hear any of you lot stepping up to tell a better tale. Maybe too tired out from all the Quidditch we’ve been watching to think of something good? Or maybe you just don’t have much. And hold off on telling any of your stories about all the missionary sex you’ve had, Ced.”

“Hnh,” snorted Cedric. “Is missionary the most you can imagine a Hufflepuff doing? Because I’ve got some stories that would put hairs on your chest.”

“I know just what you need,” interrupted Blaise. “Slytherins have the best kind of sex, and I’ll explain why.”

“Oh no!” said Colin. “I don’t want to hear a story about the time you put your cock in a serpent. Or when everyone did a circle jerk around You-Know-Who.”

“While either of those stories, if true, would be superior than anything you have to say, sadly, no. I’ve got something better,” replied Blaise smoothly.

“Another story about having sex? That’s a fine thing,” said Luna.

“Yeah. And it’s an excellent one. Less talking about fucking, as you Ravenclaws seem susceptible to do, and more actual fucking,” continued Blaise. “To proceed, here’s how it went:”

 

One evening about a year ago, I was walking Charing Cross, having seen nothing of interest in Diagon Alley itself. Not much had been happening that day, and I knew I deserved more.

After not seeing anything for three-quarters of an hour, I spotted a negligible Muggle in a shop window. She was fit enough, with a small waist and a blessedly closed mouth. She was listening to the inane chatter of mates.

I didn’t pause to listen, of course. I wanted her, not those around her.

 

“Wait, wait, wait,” interrupted Colin. “You, Blaise Zabini, with a Muggle?! What? Why?”

“You are usually quite standoffish,” added Luna.

“She was there,” answered Blaise. “Now, to continue:”

 

After entering the shop, I approached my Muggle. I walked to her table and stood over the group. She looked up at me, with some alarm in her eyes. With her face turned to me, I saw that I had chosen well. Her eyes were limpid, and her lips were curved and sensual.

“Uhh, hey. Erm, can I --”

Before she could say anymore, I grasped her hand and lifted her from her chair. With my other hand, I held my wand inside my pocket and cast a quick Palco Charm. She immediately became calm and began to follow my lead.

Her friends began to jabber behind us, but she subdued them with a soft wave of her hand and a quiet, “I’m fine. I’ll meet up later.”

This was getting better and better. She was a more excellent choice than I initially realized.

I led her through the restaurant, out the back door, and onto the terrace. From there, we walked out the gate onto the lane. I spotted accommodations across the street and ushered her inside. She still had not spoken, although her grip on my hand was soft and warm.

Inside the hotel, I threw some paper charmed to look like Muggle money onto the counter and told the clerk I would finish checking in later. With a knowing nod toward my companion he handed me a key and said there was a room available in 216.

My Muggle and I headed up the stairs to 216. I could smell her in the elevator; she smelled clean and well taken care of. Her body was tight. I was getting excited.

Once inside the room, I put my hand into my jacket pocket and pulled out a potions concoction of my own design. Although I had no reason to explain this potion to my Muggle, I will describe it to you all, now. 

It is something I invented, which I call Climax Simul. After drinking it, the taker is sexaully connected with me and gets aroused when I do. Anything that turns me on, will turn her on even more so. Accordingly, she only ever wants what I want. It’s an elegant solution to selfish partners.

I handed her the drink and explained that I wanted her to drink it. It would make her feel good, and she had nothing to fear. Without too much hesitation, she downed the potion in one swallow. 

The change in her was immediate. Whereas before she had been complacent and docile, she now looked alert and eager. Her hands moved to behind her back, where she clasped them together.

She pressed her gorgeous lips upward toward my face. I leaned down and grabbed her bottom lip between my teeth and gave a little pull. I released her and saw the arousal in her face. Her pupils dilated and her cheeks reddened.

She stood in front of me, waiting and ready.

“Remove your top,” I commanded.

With prompt movements, she pulled her shirt and bra up and off. I stepped back to study her breasts. They were framed nicely by her neck and waist. As my arousal increased, I watched as her nipples hardened and grew taut.

I could feel my cock expanding within my trousers, and I undid my belt buckle to free my erection. Once I was liberated, I undid my shoes and slid my bottoms off. I took care to fold my pants and hide my wand inside them.

Straight away, the Muggle fell to her knees, still with her hands behind her back. She inched forward and swallowed as much of my length as she could down her throat. As her lips surrounded my girth, I felt her moan with pleasure. A groan escaped my lips, as well.

She pumped her mouth back and forth over my knob, licking her lips and moaning intermittently. The head of my cock hit the back of her throat.

Looking down, I saw her straining to fit me entirely in her mouth with each stroke. Every time my tip reached the back of her mouth, she gave a little sigh. I saw her fingers grasping at her own wrists, trying to steady herself, trying to find purchase. She hadn’t looked up once from her ministrations, and I could sense the strain in her jaw.

I felt her lips begin to tremble around me. She was bringing me very close, with her aching muscles and quivering mouth. I started to move my cock inside her. I thrust forward and back, moving my length through her lips. 

She looked almost delirious with delight. I felt her start to lose control. Her mouth was not as tight as it had been, and her knees shook with effort and gratification. She wanted everything I gave her and more.

I felt my own orgasm build within me. Driving my seed inside this Muggle would be a pleasure. My balls tightened, and I unleashed into her mouth. 

At first, she drank my cum greedily. But not long after I began, she pulled away. I looked down to see what she thought she was doing. What I saw was a face in the throes of orgasm. Her eyes were unfocused and her voice struggled to form a cry within her throat. I held my ejaculating dick in my hand and covered her face with my fluid. My cum dripped off her blinking eyes down past her panting mouth and onto her goosepimpled throat.

I stood there for a moment, looking down at this beautiful thing that I had created. But I wasn’t done with her yet.

Thinking about how perilous this human’s position was, how much I could make her do, if I were to only desire it, turned me on all over again. I had maintained most of my erection even through my orgasm, and I gained it all back as I watched my Muggle become more alert and animated as well. She wanted me to fuck her until I was spent.

 

With a dreamy sound, Luna interrupted Blaise’s retelling, “Her arousal came from the Excitation Forcée, of course. What else explains the bumps on her throat and her rapidly blinking eyelids?”

“Actually, Lovegood, it was the power of her orgasm and the existence of my still-hard rod that had the human in such a state.” And, with that, Blaise continued:

 

I got comfortable on my back on the bed, taking my shirt off in the process. She eagerly -- and very cleverly, I admit -- removed her shoes and bottoms without any instruction from me. She moved toward me on the bed. In one motion, I reached forward and grabbed her small body by the waist. She released a gasp, and I could smell her arousal permeate the room. It was not unpleasant. 

I lifted her up and brought her back down, spearing her on my shaft. She removed her hands from behind her back and leaned her body onto mine. Her pussy was wet and welcomingly tight. Her weight felt so light on top of mine, as if she didn’t exist. It was I who existed: my body, my desires, my climaxes.

She began to move on top of me, as I cocked my hands back and placed my head inside my upward facing palms. As she moved up and down on my member, I could see her ab and oblique muscles tightening and pulling. Her ass would dip down and graze my sensitized testicles.

Because I had just came and wasn’t quite ready to get off yet, she was working very hard. She was moving up and down, squeezing me with her canal and working my cock exactly as I liked it. Her face was screwed up in concentration, trying to please me and get what she wanted.

I reached forward and plumped her right nipple between my fingers. I heard her sound of pleasure and released her pebbling nipple. I ran my nail down her body, from the bottom of her breast, along her straining abs, down to her belly button, and into her manicured pubic hair. As I scratched my finger downward, I saw a small red line appear on her skin. 

This was a blatant turn-on for her, and I saw her toes curl involuntarily. She was managing my cock brilliantly, moving exactly as I liked it. I had chosen my human well, and she was not disappointing me. Instead, she was bringing me closer to another orgasm.

I heard her breathing intensify; we both needed our release. I shifted my arms in front of me and grabbed her hips. I began taking control, pistoning her body on top of mine. Her cunt was delicious around my dick as it provided friction and my head swiped her juices around inside of her.

I felt a clenching deep within her body. My own body felt poised for release. As I directed her hips using my hands and arms, my breath became rapid and my blood coursed within me. A sheen was forming on the Muggle’s breasts and cheeks. I dug my fingers into her flesh and thrust. I saw that she wanted more. I thrust harder. She was bobbing uncontrollably now, with only my fingers and my cock anchoring her. 

The friction and sensations were hitting a perfect pitch. Once again, I felt the beginnings of an orgasm. Just as I began to come, her own climax began. The tightening and stuttering of her pussy around me heightened my own climax and forced my come to shoot inside her. My jizz filled her canal and began to settle around my member.

I had performed admirably and both of us were spent and satiated. She hummed with fulfillment. She was attempting to catch her breath. I felt my skin cooling with relaxation.

When I began to shift, she moved off of me. Some come dripped from her sopping cunt onto my torso, and she bent down to lick it up. She wobbled over to her clothes and began to dress. I, too, moved to put my clothes on. When I sat on the bed to put on my shoes, she knelt down, slipped them on my feet, and tied the laces.

As she was working, I reminded her of what I had done for her. She looked up at me with grateful eyes and murmured the only words she had said since we arrived at the hotel: “thank you.”

Once we were both clothed, I again cast the Calming spell on her. I had her swallow the antidote to my Climax Simul. She regained her pliant and unassuming nature.

I led her away, out of the hotel and back to her human associates. The charm would wear off soon enough. I headed toward the Leaky Cauldron and back into Diagon Alley.

“And that,  _ mes compagnons _ , is why a Slytherin shag is the best kind of shag,” said Blaise, with finality.

 

“Well, well, I, er, that is, I have to admit I’m a bit stunned,” began Colin. “You’re obviously barmy, what with the potions and the weird shared bits and all that. But, I confess, your story was ace. That Muggle girl seemed quite pleased with what you had on offer.”

“Honestly, I’m surprised at your restraint,” said Cedric. “At the very least I thought you would have wanted to bang somewhere cold. I mean, with you lot sleeping in dungeons and all. Good story, mate.”

At that, Cedric reached his hand out for a shake. Blaise took it, hiding his triumph behind lidded eyes.

“I do wish you’d at least gotten her name. It was a lot of ‘Muggle this’ and ‘Muggle that.’” Colin continued.

“Eh,” replied Blaise. “Does a Muggle even need a name, really? They can all ride my cock equally.”

“Good point!” sniggered Colin, although Cedric shook his head over his pint.

“And Luna, what did you think of our Blaise’s story?” asked Cedric.

“Quite well done. You used the word ‘the’ fifty times. Nice!” replied Luna. “And, I thought your Muggle sounded quite talented.”

After a moment, Luna went on: “And now, Cedric, maybe it is your turn to share a tale with us.”


End file.
